


our love is a masterpiece

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, mentions of discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: “We’re the kind of the people that they write love stories about, because I’m a monster and you’re beautiful.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day version of Beauty and the Beast, of sorts, written for the _Folklore/Fairy Tale_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo). Please tell me if there's anything you think I missed tagging.

 

The gentle breeze of the night carded through Lim Changkyun’s hair as he let his eyes flutter shut, tearing his eyes away from the rose garden beneath him. It was a sight he could envision and draw with his eyes shut, because he’d seen it too many times. It was beautiful, but it was something unchanging. The effect of its beauty didn’t quite last, when he’d been waking up to and going to be after staring out at the same scene.

Everything in his life was stable and unchanging, and every day of his life was living the most monotonous movie over and over, every plot point predictable and every line easily recited. But, perhaps, that was because there wasn’t anyone to speak to. Changkyun lived in a secluded estate, far away from the remainder of society.

Simply because they couldn’t accept him as one of them, no matter how much he wanted to be a part of that world.

But, somewhere along the way, he’d stopped hoping to be a part of a world that discriminated against him and shamed him for the way he looked. It hadn’t been his fault that there was a large scar across his face, across his eye. It was the burn from a large fire, when they lived in the city and Changkyun was only a few months old. It was such a shame that he couldn’t have escaped it; he looked the part of a beast, but his heart had been pure before they’d torn him apart with cruel words.

Mother had hoped that he would somehow find his way back into what the accepted society was. Somewhere far away from the secluded mansion they lived in, because she’d hoped that his life would be so much better than hers. She’d been an amazing woman, but the very fact that he was her only child had pushed shame onto her——they’d moved back to the mansion his father grew up in, when the world pushed them away and shunned them.

Illness had taken his mother away from him, and the heartbreak took his father in her footsteps. He’d been alone for decades, and nothing had quite changed since then. Living was a chore, and waking up to the bright sunlight streaming through the window was a reminder that he was alone. His heart ached when he looked into the mirrors, because even though he’d given up, a part of him still wished that he could have been _normal_.

And the one thing that truly changed his life was a bright-eyed, breathtaking delinquent of a rich family scrambling into the middle of his garden, hopping over a fence and rolling in the roses. That was a significant change——there was nothing in the roses, but then suddenly, there was a person.

That was how Lee Minhyuk came into his life, cheeky smiles and all, without a single care in the world.

The very first thing that Minhyuk had said to him when he’d stepped out into the garden, a hood pulled over his head, presence radiating danger was: “Hi, I heard this place is dangerous. Is that true?”

It had caused the young man to hesitate, unsure of what to say, before he opened his mouth to try and respond——voice raspy and low from the years of such minimal speech. Minhyuk’s eyes had brightened with curiosity at everything he’d done, from the way he moved to the way he spoke. And he never could grasp the meaning behind Minhyuk’s fascination with him.

The only thing he knew was that Minhyuk didn’t look at him like he was a monster. Even after he pushed the hood of the cloak away from his eyes and revealed the large burn mark across his face. And that in itself should have been enough to fall head over heels in love with Lee Minhyuk.

For Changkyun, it was.

And then, there was the fascinating stories of a rich boy not wanting to be anywhere near his family, which scolded him for everything he did, because he was everything that wasn’t prim and proper. According to the stories Minhyuk told, when Changkyun finally offered him a place to stay for the night, all Minhyuk had going for him in high-class society was his face, because he lacked the manners which were deemed as acceptable.

It was something amazing to hear, because Changkyun had always wanted to be a part of society, until they blocked out an innocent child. Minhyuk willing pushed away society’s standards and made himself everything that would force him away from blending into the faceless crowds. He wanted to make an impression.

So, Changkyun listened to the stories Minhyuk told with bright eyes, like a child listening to the lore their grandparents would tell them as a bedtime story. Sometimes, Changkyun would find it in himself to make up a story about how the mansion was haunted, and he’d tease Minhyuk——watch with amusement as he saw the hair rise on the back of Minhyuk’s neck, when he insisted he wasn’t afraid.

But, Changkyun was sure that Minhyuk was fearless, because he hadn’t been the slightest bit terrified to meet someone like him.

And Minhyuk never actually wanted to leave him.

Minhyuk never cared about worrying his parents, and he insisted on staying in the mansion with Changkyun, to keep him company. And if Changkyun wanted him to leave, then he wanted him to come back to his own home with him. But, to disappear for months and return home, Changkyun couldn’t let Minhyuk take home a monster——that’s what society would always see him as, no matter what Minhyuk thought of him.

And some nights, that thought would break his heart.

Months away from home turn into a year, and then a little bit more. Spending every single day with Changkyun, exploring one place, over and over——suddenly, it seemed to lack the same monotony it always seemed to have. Not a single moment with Minhyuk was boring, and even when they fought, they’d always come back to one another.

Changkyun wondered, on those days they fought, if this was what it was like to be in love; he’d read books, but he knew so little of the world——so little of his own emotions.

And suddenly, his life was a rollercoaster. Every single day played out the same way, but the thrill never seemed to die.

Nightfall was always kind to them. The stars would twinkle about them in the sky and they’d go to look down at the rose garden together; Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around him, comfortably. And the same scene looked different, when he was in the arms of someone he loved——perhaps, it was because his heart pounded in his chest at every moment with Minhyuk.

A soft sigh left his lips as his eyes scanning the night blooming roses beneath them.

“You know... we’re the kind of people they write love stories about,” Changkyun murmured, hands folded together as his forearms leaned his body against the metal rail of the balcony. Minhyuk stood behind him, arms caged around the younger man’s body and his lips pressed into a thin, endearing smile at the remark.

“Because we’ve got the kind of love they aspire to have,” he replied, simply.

Changkyun turned his head, shifting to look into his lover’s eyes, “Do you really think that?”

“Of course I do,” Minhyuk told him, lips curling into a smile. Minhyuk was always smiling.

“But, what about...?” he started, and Minhyuk cut him off with a small frown on his lips. His dark hair fell into his eyes when he tilted his head and furrowed his brows, looking into Changkyun’s eyes, careful.

“Do you love me?”

“Minhyuk, I——”

“Answer me,” Minhyuk pressed. Changkyun’s eyes visibly shook at the firmness in his tone, “Do you love me?”

With a soft exhale, the young man turned to look away from him and he nodded.

“I do. I love you,” he said, “But, I just don’t understand how you can love a monster.”

“You’re not a monster, Changkyun,” Minhyuk whispered, “You’re a person. And you’re a beautiful person, at that.”

“I told you that you shouldn’t lie to me,” Changkyun frowned.

“But, I’m not lying to you,” the older man answered, smiling. “I promised you I’d never lie to you.”

The look in Changkyun’s eyes proved that he didn’t believe him. Minhyuk tightened his grip around the younger man’s waist and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Changkyun’s frown easily melted off his face at the simple gesture, but it took words to reassure him of everything Minhyuk continuously promised to him.

“I love you,” Minhyuk told him, eyes sincere. “And I’ll tell you until you believe me. Our love is a masterpiece, and whatever looks down on you would be jealous to know that you’re capable of a love more beautiful than they could ever wish for. You may not look like everyone else, but you stand out and I love you for it. Because your heart is beautiful, and that’s the best part about you——remember? I fell in love with your smile, and then your heart.”

And Changkyun’s heart raced in his chest as he buried his face into the older man’s chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his lover. He couldn’t feel anymore grateful for having the older man in his life, because they both were people looked down on upon in their respective societies; so different from one another, but so similar all at the same time. And so, so in love.

_“I love you, I really do.”_

“Good, because you’re never getting rid of me.”

Changkyun smiled against Minhyuk’s chest, and the older man exhaled softly.

“Never stop smiling for me, love.”

And so long as Minhyuk stayed with him, he was sure that he could keep that promise.


End file.
